Don't Tell Me Cause It Hurts
by Perfectlyflawedxo
Summary: House/Chase. I'm pouring on the sap. Chase goes back to Australia to think his life over, leaving House with a zealous Wilson. Can Wilson make House fall in love with him? Warning: mentions of abuse and stuff. Eeek.
1. Loneliness Up Ahead

He hadn't intended on being home when House arrived. His suitcases were already at the door. He had gone to the bedroom to get the last of his belongings when he heard the door open. Shit, House was back. He took three steps in and stopped, most likely looking at the suitcases.

"Chase?" House called out, and Chase froze. He couldn't face him, especially when he was leaving.

"Chase, can I see you?" Something in his voice was urgent. He had to do this. Slowly, Chase left the bedroom, eyes locked on the floor.

"What's this?" House lifted his cane and pointed it to Chase's belongings.

"You weren't supposed to be home." Chase mumbled.

"So, you were planning on leaving me and not telling me?" His anger rose, he couldn't even look at Chase right now. Meekly, Chase handed him a piece of paper. House snatched it out his hand and read it.

**"House, you know I love you. I love you more than anything else. Which is why this is hard for me to do. I need to think somethings over, and I don't want it to come between us. I'm leaving to go back home to Australia to clear my head for a few weeks. It pains me to do this, but it will make us stronger. I hope you can understand and won't be too upset at me. I'll make sure to call when I can. I love you. Love, Robert."**

"I think you should leave." House stated simply, and it broke Chase's heart. He wouldn't even look at Chase.

"I'm so sorry." Chase whispered, and felt a tear slowly trail down his face.

"Get out." House's voice was icy, which made a lump form in Chase's stomach.

"Please-"

"No, Chase. Get the fuck out. Obviously you don't want to be here, so run home. Too bad daddy isn't home, he probably could of bought you a better boyfriend. Or should I say, completely idiot plaything."

"Greg, you know it isn't like that." Oh. So we were on first name bases now.

"Leave now before I shove my cane down your throat." Chase nodded, and walked away, walked out of House's life. The door closing was the most lonely noise he heard. Damn, what was this spell Chase put on House to make him feel so damn miserable that he considered crying? House picked up the phone and called his only reliable companion.

"How does getting completely wasted sound to you?"

"Why are you asking me?" Wilson sounded surprised.

"He left. He's out of my life."

"Really?" Wilson tried not to smile, he had heard people can tell when you smile on the phone.

"He didn't plan on telling me. I need to forget about everything. Meet me at the bar in 20." And House hung up, just like that. Wilson always had a thing for House, so when he heard he was going out with Chase, it broke his heart. That's why he went out with Amber: to forget his past and to make House jealous. When she died, Wilson thought it was a sign that he and House belonged together.

"I don't get it." House looked into this third empty glass and frowned. "I thought I could love someone. Guess I was wrong."

"Forget him." Wilson waved him off. He understood House was upset, but when will he shut the fuck up?

"I loved him." House slammed the glass down and waved down the bartender. "I honestly never loved anyone." Do it, James. Wilson thought to himself. He's weak, he's depressed.

"House, come home with me. I think I can help." House turned to look at him. Wilson blushed a light pink and House wasn't sure if it was because he was drunk or embarrassed. Either way, he was alone now.

"Sure. But you're paying."


	2. Emptiness Behind

Chase stepped off the plane and sighed with relief. He didn't care about the jet-lag, he was home! Everything seemed so happy and peaceful; it was a sigh of relief. He quickly remembered his reason for being here and the sudden urge to puke was present. Coincidentally, the wind picked up and it became questionably chilly. How he had wished he forgot that address and wished they moved without telling Chase. He knocked, his arm feeling heavier than normal. The door opened, and a average sized, middle aged woman with dusty colored hair and eyes dark blue appeared. She hasn't changed, Chase thought.

"Robert?" A smile blinked on and off her face.

"Anna." He smiled back and hugged her. Even after the death of his dad, his stepmother still lived in the same house and seemed just fine.

"How are you? Oh, please do come in!" She grabbed Chase by the arm and brought him in.

"Would you like some tea?" she had the kettle in her hand, and Chase nodded. As she sat back down, she asked the question Chase did not want to hear- "So, what brings you back to Melbourne?"

"I needed...to get away." He swallowed hard and sighed. "See, I was in this relationship-"

"And she took all of your money and left?" Anna finished, figuring that's how life went.

"No. It was a he, and I love him very much but, I don't know. I didn't even want to face him." Anna cocked her head and had a look of confusion, but soon smiled.

"Love is love." She shrugged. "You love him, but you also left him." Chase rested his head in his hands and breathed deeply.

"Anna, what do I do?"

"I don't know, love." she rested a hand on his shoulder. "Have you tried talking to him?"

"Oh, please." Chase let out a sarcastic laugh. "Talking to House is like-"

"Wait, House? Like, Gregory House? That doctor?" Anna raised her eyebrows. "I never thought-"

"Not the point." Chase snapped. He stood up, storming to the living room. Why do I try? he thought. He stopped when he saw some pictures on the mantle. Pictures of...him. Ones of him as an infant, a young boy, random school years, graduating high school and graduating med school. He picked one up to take a closer look, and something fell out from beneath. It was a small Polaroid of a young Chase in the arms of his dad. The sides were curling up and the color was fading.

"Robert." Anna's voice came as a whisper from the back. "You are more like him than you think."

"No I'm not." he mumbled, keeping his back towards her.

"Robert Rowan Chase." Hearing the full name made him curious and he turned around. Anna had her arms crossed and she was smirking.

"You left your boyfriend and you wanted to sneak away. If that isn't the spitting image of Rowan than I don't know." He tried to fight it, he really did, but she was right. Anna was always right.

"Robert. Go home. To House." he nodded weakly and hugged her. She whispered "good luck." and watched him walk out. Well, Chase was home, so he wanted to take in the scenery one more time. He went into his favorite book store as a teenager and admired all the new books.

"Oi, mate! If it isn't Robert Chase!" He turned around and suddenly wished he was dead.


	3. Jealousy Takes Over All

House laid in bed, the alcohol running through his veins. He doesn't remember why he let Wilson talk him into drinking those last four shots. Wilson, however, had his own plans. He knew what House was like drunk, and he took no time to use that opportunity. He walked into the bedroom, watching House lay there.

"Still awake?" Wilson asked, slipping off his shoes.

"Just barely." House opened an eye and looked at Wilson. "Why did you let me drink so much?"

"I figured you needed to drink to forget Chase." Wilson shrugged, taking off his pants. House watched him curiously. Even when he was drunk, he was not stupid.

"I think I should go." Wilson shot him a look and froze.

"You can't drive under the influence."

"I'll call a cab."

"Cabs in New Jersey are never on time, they smell-"

"Why do you want me to stay?" House sat up too fast and got a head rush. For a moment, Wilson seemed blurry to him.

"I just don't want anything to happen to you." Wilson slid himself next to House and House watched curiously. He slyly slid his arm around House and was quickly brushed off.

"Really?" House shouted as he stumbled to his feet. "I may be drunk-" House stumbled as he tried to make it to the door- "but I'm not going to let you do this."

"Is this about Chase still?" Wilson sighed, getting to his feet. "You know he's not coming back. He left you. He's probably doing half of the guys in Australia right now."

"Don't say that about Chase." House warned coldly. Wilson backed off, but quickly went back for the attack.

"Why are you sticking up for him? He wanted to leave you and not say anything." he chuckled, shaking his head.

"He must of had a good reason." House assured Wilson, and tried to assure himself of it, too.

"I don't know why you don't want me." Wilson tried again, moving in on House. Being crippled and drunk didn't help House move so quickly or swiftly. "I could do so much better." Wilson mumbled, his words slurred.

"Wilson, you're drunk. Go to bed."

"Don't tell me what to do!" Wilson warned, looking at him with half opened eyes. He had a sudden adrenaline rush and grabbed House's face and planted a kiss on his lips. House tried to squirm away, but Wilson's grip was too tight. House did the only thing he could think of; he smacked Wilson on the top of his head with the cane. Wilson fell to the ground, but was not knocked out. House took the opportunity to finally leave.

"He'll never take you back!" Wilson slurred, feeling his eyes becoming too heavy to keep open. Later on, when House was back at his place, he took out a picture of him and Chase. It was candid, and it showed them at their best. For once, House looked happy. he missed this and was still upset that Chase was gone. Fuck it, he thought, I can't wait forever for him to come back. He drove himself to the airport and waited for another two hours until the next flight to Australia was ready to board.


	4. Be The One I Need

Chase stopped dead in his tracks and held his breath when he saw his ex boyfriend, Aiden, grinning madly at him.

"What brings you here?" Aiden asked, as he grabbed Chase in a hug.

"Just, uh, visiting." Chase replied, not wanting to tell Aiden anything. It still pained him to see him, standing there acting like everything was ok.

"Ah, good thing. Anna really missed you. Not to say some of us haven't either." He added with a wink, which made Chase's stomach turn. Aiden felt Chase's discomfort, so his face softened.

"What's the matter, Robbie?" He asked, placing a hand on Chase's face, which he swatted off.

"I can't." Chase mumbled.

"I've changed." Aiden explained, moving in closer to Chase. Chase cringed and moved away.

"I'm sure you have, but I just broke up with someone, and it's still hard for me." Of course that was true, but Chase didn't trust Aiden. He had too many memories locked up in his heart.

"Well, I'm sure he was an idiot." Aiden smiled, and Chase couldn't help but smile back. Aiden was, in a sense, perfect. his skin was a nice tan from the hours he spent outside, his eyes were a deep, gorgeous blue that you couldn't help but stare in, and his hair was a deep brown. Chase remembered when that was once all his. Stop it, he growled in his head, you still care for House.

"How long are you staying here?" Chase shrugged.

"Dunno. I don't need to go home for anyone anymore, so..." he trailed off, remembering that last moment with House. Why the fuck was he a coward? Maybe he was like his father. Damn Anna. Aiden wrapped his arms around Chase.

"Come home with me." He mumbled in Chase's neck, with made him cringe with want. But Chase stood his ground, shaking his head.

"Please. I promise I can be so good for you. I still remember everything you like." Chase's hands clenched into fists and broke out in a cold sweat. It was the same feeling he felt when he was with Aiden before.

"I....I need to go." Chase stammered, which made Aiden angry.

"I said you are fucking coming home with me." He sneering, grabbing Chase's shirt and pulling him closer. He quickly let go, ashamed of what he just did.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered, not able to look Chase in the eye. Chase finally broke down in tears, with memories of Aiden and House ringing in his head.

"I knew this was a bad idea!" he sobbed, falling to the ground. Aiden crouched beside him, resting a hand on his back.

"It wasn't a bad idea. We were so good together and-"

"Not this!" Chase sprung up, wiping his eyes. "Breaking up with House was a fucking stupid idea! I shouldn't of left like a fool! I AM just like my father!" He cried harder, and Aiden stared at him.

"Well, you do kind of like to leave people without leaving..." Aiden whispered, and Chase glared at him.

"You know damn well why I left you."

"But we could of worked on it! Together!" Aiden shot back.

"I think I should leave." Chase announced, and Aiden nodded.

"Can I at least have a hug? Nothing else." And Chase agreed. It was simply platonic.

"Well, it didn't take you long to move on." House spat, and Chase felt his risen heart sunk again.


	5. All I Wanted Was To Know I'm Safe

House gripped his cane tighter and gritted his teeth. He spent his money and time on someone who moved on already so fast. Chase panicked.

"Please, House! Listen to me!" He ran to House and nearly knocked him over with his hug.

"What is there to tell me?" House spat, his whole body tensing.

"You need to understand-"

"Oh, I understand, all right. Who is he?" House jerked his head in Aiden's direction.

"My ex." Chase mumbled. House glared at him.

"He's hot."

"Come back to my place and I'll tell you everything."

"You have a place?" House accused, and Chase laughed.

"I needed an apartment." Chase explained, and House seemed to understand. Minutes later, they arrived at Chase's apartment, where House was waiting impatiently and Chase was shaking.

"So, you want to tell me about this business with this good old fashioned lover boy of yours?"

"His name is Aiden and we aren't lovers."

"Oh, so he has a name?" House asked sarcastically, and Chase rolled his eyes.

"We dated for a few months when I was a teenager. He was good looking, but had a mean temper. He was worse than a chick. I had to tell him everything. If I was a minute late, he'd beat me. Well, he beat me any chance he could, but he needed an excuse. He had a bad temper, and he fueled it with alcohol. Every time after, he'd cry and promise he'd change. I'd believe him, and he never changed. He raped me two, three times a night, then criticize me right in front of my face. I fought back once, but he called the cops on me and I was thrown in jail for a few months. I left him without saying anything, and a letter was forwarded to me from him telling me he was in rehab and wanted me to come back. I never answered him. So, I feel awful for doing that to you." House stared at him in silence.

"I never knew that."

"I never told anyone." Chase sighed. "Do you forgive me?" House considered this for a while, making faces as he thought.

"Will we have sex when I want, how I want, where I want?"

"You always do!" Both of them laughed, and Chase leaned in for a kiss.

"We should go back home." Chase mumbled.

"Yeah, home..." The jet-lag caught onto House, who could barely keep his eyes open.

"It's okay. We can wait until morning." Chase whispered, and House nodded as best as he could. Chase laid him in bed and kissed the top of his head. House remembered that night, and he had to tell Chase.

"WilsontriedtorapemebutIdidn'tlethim" Chase looked at him, bewildered.

"House, I can't understand you." He tried again.

"Wilson...he tried to rape me...he took me to a bar...too many drinks..took me home...sex...hit him with a cane...left..." He was drifting, but Chase got it.

"Well, I'm proud of you for not sleeping with him." Chase kissed him again. House was just happy to be going to work with his boyfriend again. Too bad some others didn't share his joy...


	6. Like Shattered Glass

The next day, House and Chase walked into the hospital together, prompting gleeful stares from all. When the duo walked into the office, where Cameron and Foreman were arguing about a patient, Cameron clammed up and jumped out of her chair.

"House! Chase! Welcome back!" She hugged them both. "Does this mean...you are back together?" Chase nodded, and they both received hugs. Even Foreman seemed genuinely happy. For a second, anyway. House looked at the files that were sprawled on the table and sighed.

"Boring cancer crap I don't care about. Cameron, take this to Wilson. I think he likes dying cancer patients."

"Sure thing." She nodded cheerfully and bounced out to Wilson's office. He hardly looked up when she entered.

"Good morning, Dr. Wilson." She chirped, and he grunted in acknowledgment. She was so excited, she barely noticed.

"Beautiful weather, no?"

"Terrific."

"Did you hear about House and Chase?" That caught Wilson's attention. He snapped his head up and looked at her.

"What happened?"

"They are back! And back together!" She squealed. Wilson dropped the files on the floor and continued to stare at her.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" She looked puzzled as she shook her head.

"It's great news. But, I think I should go back." She slowly backed out of the room and quietly shut the door. His hand became tighter around the pen he was holding, and his face became red. The phone rang, and he was tempted to not answer it, but something made him.

"What is it?!" He shouted on the line.

"Erm, is this Dr. James Wilson?"

"Yeah, who is this?" He asked impatiently.

"My name is Aiden McCarthy. I am Chase's ex-boyfriend. I see that he is back with House, who is rightfully yours."

"Yeah...but how did you know about me?"

"Never mind that," Aiden snapped, "Do you want House back or not?"

"Well, yeah-"

"Great." Aiden's voice calmed down. "I can be there as soon as possible. I have a plan."

"And that is?" Wilson eased back into his chair.

"It won't be as good if I tell you now." Aiden sneered, and Wilson smiled.

"I like you already. What did you see in that fairy Chase anyway?"

"He was easy and I was horny. Cried like a bitch though." Wilson laughed at loud at this, and when he looked up, Chase was staring at him curiously at the door.

"I have to go." He told Aiden cautiously, watching Chase as he put the phone down.

"So, Wilson, how is the patient files looking?"

"Like the poor motherfucker will die without my help." Wilson gave Chase a smirk. Chase didn't like the looks of this.

"Wilson, is there something going on?"

"What makes you think that?" Wilson leaned back into the chair, crossing his legs on the table. "Am I supposed to be happy that you stole my boyfriend?"

"I didn't steal him!" Chase shouted. "He was never yours! You're just pissed because I won and you lost."

"Oh, my dear, I have not lost." Wilson got up and passed Chase with a wink. "The game has just begun."


	7. I'm Not Down, Part I

A/N: I hate this chapter. Extremely. I don't know why I am doing this. But it makes the other chapters fit better. Sigh. I'm sorry if you guys don't like this chapter but it makes it angsty! I'm so sorry ;_;

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day started off like any other. Chase was sitting there, letting Cameron and Foreman argue amongst themselves. He was spacing out, and didn't notice Cuddy come in.

"Chase?" He jumped. "Wilson wants to see you in his office." House rolled his eyes, and Chase cautiously got up. He knocked, but heard nothing. He had to of been there, Chase reasoned, and slowly opened the door. His chair was turned away, and Chase walked closer.

"You stupid son of a bitch." The chair turned around and revealed Aiden, and Chase gasped.

"What are you doing here?" Chase hissed, and Aiden laughed, amused.

"You didn't think you could leave me a second time, did you?" Aiden sighed. "Maybe you are dumber than you look."

"I think you should leave." Chase stated coldly.

"I think you should shut up." Wilson appeared out of nowhere.

"Why are you guys doing this?" Chase panicked, backing away to the door.

"Because you're mine, and House is his." Aiden jerked his head in Wilson's direction, and Wilson nodded. Chase tried to leave, but Wilson grabbed him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Before Chase could answer, Wilson punched Chase square in the face, sending Chase to stumble backwards into the table.

"Aww, what's the matter?" Aiden mocked, causing him and Wilson to laugh. Chase touched his face and when he pulled his hand down, it was covered in blood.

"You son of a bitch." Chase spat. He tried to get up, but Aiden kicked him down.

"Don't you dare talk back to me!" Aiden shouted, and began kicking more. Wilson stood by, laughing. Chase tried to get up, but Aiden was too strong.

"Help me," Aiden hissed, "The little bastard's trying to be a little shit and prove something." Wilson obliged, going down to Chase on the floor and beating his face in.

"Now hold him down." Aiden ordered, undoing his pants.

"Please don't do this." Chase whispered, begging. Back in the office, House couldn't help but wonder what was taking so long.

"Did I miss something?" He wondered out loud, and both Cameron and Foreman shrugged. Without another word, he left to check on Chase. As he walked closer to the office, he heard noises. Muffled screams, perhaps? He tried to limp faster, and his heart raced faster. He opened the door slowly, and was appalled.

"What the fuck are you two doing?!"


	8. I'm Not Down, Part II

Aiden and Wilson stared, with Wilson being the most uncomfortable. House moved closer, keeping his eyes locked on them.

"What did you do to him?" He asked between clenched teeth.

"Teaching him a lesson." Aiden stated plainly.

"Oh really?" House walked closer to Aiden, who didn't move. "Why not teach me that lesson?"

"House, don't." Wilson whispered, and both Aiden and House shot him a look.

"Wilson, this isn't about you, so shut the fuck up." House turned back to Aiden. "And you should give me one good reason not to kill you at this very moment."

"If you don't want to look like your boyfriend I suggest you get away from me." House didn't like to be talked back to, so he walked closer to Aiden, ready to strike. Wilson panicked, grabbed House's cane and hit him over the head, causing House to get knocked out. Aiden was impressed.

"Not bad." He remarked, smirking, but Wilson wasn't done.

"You never listen to me!" Wilson shouted, and began to beat House. Aiden watched, impressed.

"You stupid, son of a bitch!" he spat. His adrenaline, fear, and amazement that he could beat House kept him going. Without thinking, he took House's throat in his hands and began to choke him. Aiden was okay with it in the beginning, but when House's face began to change colors, Aiden stopped Wilson.

"Don't kill him, for fuck's sake." he sighed. Wilson finally calmed down and began crying.

"Why did you do this to me, House?" he whined, sobbing. Chase stirred at that moment and Wilson's cries got caught in his throat. Every part of his body ached, and his eyes were so swollen he could hardly open them.

"What happened?" he croaked, barely audible. He slowly turned his head and saw House next to him, lifeless.

"What did you do?" he tried to sit up, but he was too weak.

"You didn't see anything." Aiden hissed, but Chase lost consciousness again. Voices became audible and Aiden and Wilson panicked.

"This is my office!" Wilson shrieked.

"Calm the fuck down." Aiden rolled his eyes and shoved him in the closet with him. They left the door open a crack to see what went down. Cuddy opened the door, followed by Cameron and Foreman.

"Wilson, we were wond-" Cuddy's voice trailed off as she saw them. Cameron began to cry and Cuddy was in shock. Foreman stared, not moving.

"Go get help!" Cuddy threw herself on the pair, and began checking their pulse.

"They are breathing, but barely." She paused for a second. "But where the hell is Wilson!?"

"I can't do this, Wilson whispered, ready to open the door. Aiden grabbed his arm in horror.

"You fucking idiot! Don't rat us out! They don't know. If they ask, you were in a meeting." House and Chase were wheeled away, and Wilson and Aiden emerged. Wilson observed his office, now a crime scene.

"Why did I do this?" he whispered. "I didn't even win. They are still together." Aiden paused, considering. Finally, Wilson spoke.

"I got it. I finally fucking got it."


	9. Feel So Numb

"How has he been?" Cuddy asked Chase, who was the only conscious one.

"He's unconscious most of the time," he whispered, barely able to speak, "but sometimes he opens his eyes."

"I'm fine." Both looked over and saw House try to open his eyes. Chase tried to smile and Cuddy sighed with relief.

"I'm gonna go, but please get me if you need any help." Chase already locked eyes with House, who was trying to keep them open.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered, his vision blurring with tears.

"Don't be. It's not your fault." House sighed and looked straight ahead of him. He couldn't bear to see Chase cry.

"Well, with your face looking the way it does, I don't have to worry about any other guy hitting on you." He smirked, and Chase let out a little laugh. Now that House was awake, he wanted to be alone with Chase, so he was not too happy when Cameron walked in.

"How are you two?" Her face was red so she obviously was crying earlier.

"Fine." House answered, not wanting to look at her.

'You two look....horrible. Sorry, but I can't find another word for it."

"Wow, we just got the shit beat out of us and we look bad. Who'd of thought that." Chase snapped, and winced in pain. Cameron still didn't move.

"Well, don't just stand there, give me more fucking morphine!" As Cameron did so, she leaned over and whispered "He's getting to be just like you more and more." House smiled. She finally left, and House closed his eyes.

"Well, now that all our visitors are gone, maybe I can get some sleep." Chase didn't want him to. He wanted to talk and apologize more. House had just woken up, and now he was going back to sleep. Still, the idea of sleep wasn't too bad. With all the racing thoughts in his head, he closed his eyes and tried to get rest. They could hear the sound of the door opening, but neither bothered to open their eyes.

"You better come bearing drugs." House growled.

"No. We came for something else." The voice came from not Cameron or Cuddy, but from Aiden. Their eyes opened and saw he was with Wilson, who looked deeply upset.

"What the fuck are you two doing here?" House's voice dripped with poison, but Chase was frozen.

"We're just here to say we figured it out." Aiden seemed like the only person capable of speaking, seeing as Wilson was shaking terribly.

"What did you figure out?" Chase finally got words out, and Aiden laughed.

"I don't think this is very funny." House said between gritted teeth.

"If we can't have you, no one can." Wilson finally spoke, his words shaky. House and Chase were confused, and Aiden looked a little defeated, whispered "Are you sure this is the right thing to do?" in Wilson's ear.

"Of course it is." He lifted the gun and Chase wanted to cry again. House looked emotionless and he tried to get up to attack Wilson.

"You stay." Wilson ordered, and lifted the gun. The first shot was made, and the room went silent. Nurses looked in and began to rush in. The second shot was made, and by this time, Cuddy ran into the room, but she was too late.

"That was a very idiotic move." House whispered, before drifting off.


	10. Maybe I Should Hate You For This

Cuddy was just a second too late. She looked at the bodies lying dead in pools of blood. Cameron came peeking around the door, and even Foreman was there, curious.

"Are they....?"

"Well, obviously!" Cameron snapped, and soon began to cry. Chase was the first one to wake. He automatically looked at House.

"House! Jesus Christ, House, wake up!" House stirred, looking at Chase for a second, but was more occupied with Aiden and Wilson. Chase followed his gaze, and sighed.

"I can't believe they did that."

"I can." House got up and went to the same bed as Chase. Clearly, Chase had never been in this situation.

"It's obvious." House explained. "Aiden and Wilson were jealous as fuck because we were together. It was that whole 'if I can't have you, no one can' game. Except, they killed themselves, which is pretty stupid." House stopped talking and began to ponder why that happened. Even at a time like this, House loved a puzzle.

"I feel bad." Chase slumped down, breathing deeply so he wouldn't cry. House looked at his curiously.

"Well, you shouldn't." He brushed the hair off of Chase's forehead and kissed him lightly, making sure not to touch his stitches. Chase moved in closer to House, but couldn't help but cry.

"Why the hell are you crying?" House asked, more curious than angry.

"Not because of them. But because that could of been us. We could of been dead. Aiden and Wilson would still be alive, plotting against other people. I am relieved, House. Relieved that they are dead. I know that sounds horrible and sadistic, but I can't help it. I've put up with his shit for a long time. He did what I was always afraid to do." Chase shuddered at the thought of Aiden and Wilson, looking at Chase and House dead in their beds. The realization came to him that they were alive and well, and he began to laugh. He laughed off all the memories of Aiden. He was finally free. House must of gotten it (or thought Chase was losing it), because he hugged Chase tighter.

"The bodies will be taken in a while." Both forgot that Cuddy was still there, and they nodded at her. She came closer to the beds and asked "Are you two going to be ok?"

"Why wouldn't we?" Chase asked, curiously.

"Well, you two just witness two deaths, and....you....loved them." She added awkwardly.

"Leave before you make it worse." Foreman rolled his eyes and dragged Cameron away.

"I think I should stay a while."

"Please go." Chase looked at her, and she could see in his eyes he just wanted to be with House. She nodded and half smiled.

"Please tell me you don't have any other crazy ex-boyfriends that want you back." Chase laughed and rested his head on House's shoulder.

"The same can be said for you." It was silent for a while until House spoke.

"I love you Chase." Chase looked up to make sure it was House saying it, and not Aiden pretending to be House. Realizing he was not hallucinating, he whispered "I love you too."

Days later when they returned to work, nothing changed. House was still an ass, Foreman still didn't care, Cameron still tried to fix everything, Chase still screwed up, Cuddy still bitched out House. Except Wilson still wasn't there, and that was ok. The hospital got over Wilson's death quickly, and no one spoke of it again. House and Chase were planning on moving in together because they realized life was too short, take chances. Everything was fine, and Chase didn't find a need to go home to Australia ever again.


	11. Return To Me Salvation

A/N: I didn't realize how many people liked this story XD I added a bonus chapter which will lead you into...a ~sequel.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

6 Months Later.

It finally caught up to Chase. He hadn't slept in the last few weeks. Showing up for work was becoming a chore for him. He did the one thing he swore he would never do: he drank like his mother. Just one drink, he'd promise himself. 5 drinks later, he'd be passed out on the bathroom floor. The worst part was, Chase was keeping this from House. No matter how many times House called, Chase swiftly ignored him. He felt horrible, but he was afraid House wouldn't understand.

"Anna, please. I think I'm going crazy." Chase finally picked up the phone and called his stepmother.

"Robert, have you thought of seeking help?" He laughed bitterly.

"Help? Me? I got all the help I need here." He took another drink and Anna sighed.

"This isn't healthy, Robert."

"I don't know why I just didn't point the gun to his fucking head." At this point, Chase wasn't even listening to her. He was going off about Wilson and Aiden.

"I can't believe they just....KILLED themselves. It was unreal. My God, Anna, I don't know what to do." The guilt started taking over. He felt his stomach twist into a knot. A lump grew so big in his throat he choked on his words. He fell to the ground because he legs were shaking so bad. Anna became worried when she heard Chase's breathing become heavier and at some points, he couldn't even catch it.

"Robert?! Robert! Answer me!" He found enough energy to hang up and drag himself to the bathroom. The medicine cabinet was so full of colorful pills. So lovely and deadly, he needed at least one of each. The razor he had hid was still there. One, two, three slits down his wrists and he waited in the tub. Anna panicked, and called House.

"Greg? Go home! Now! Robert....oh God, I think he's doing something drastic. Please..." he urgency in her voice alarmed House. He immediately left without uttering a word. His heart raced with every step he took. Please, please let Chase be ok, he begged the sky.

"Chase?" Fuck. Silence. He didn't like this. The bathroom light was the only one on. House hurried to the bathroom to see Chase, lying in the bathtub, patiently waiting for his death.

"You're an idiot."

"I get what I deserve." Chase's eyes could hardly stay open on the trip the the hospital.


End file.
